


My Hero

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 1 Episode 6 – takes place when Miranda gets locked in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

It seemed Miranda’s night had finally hit its peak. She had gotten herself locked in the park (at night), couldn’t fit through the gap between the gates (Stevie could, and left to go get help. Though she wasn’t very much help at all to be honest). Miranda then decided that maybe if she took off her shirt and coat she might actually fit through the gates (she didn’t), and to put the cherry on the cake, Gary had found her, half naked, in public. Of all people! 

Being the nice guy that he was however, Gary just went along with Miranda’s explanation (something about the prow of a ship?) and even successfully hid her when a slightly intoxicated Tilly and Fanny walked past. 

“Right, shall we get you out of here?” he said once the girls had walked far enough away not to notice them. 

“Yes please…” Miranda replied, humiliated. 

Gary grabbed the large chain and padlock that held the gates together and lifted. 

“That was majestic,” Miranda muttered, with a lift of her brow. “Strangely enough, I don’t think you’re quite strong enough to break the chain Gary.” 

“Well I don’t know how else I’m going to do this!” Gary whined, “Unless you want me to go find a police officer or something?” He looked down at Miranda expectantly, “Or maybe I could just leave you here until someone comes to unlock the park in the morning? Hmm?” Of course he wouldn’t actually leave Miranda there topless and in the cold, that was just cruel, but he liked to tease. 

“No!” Miranda replied, “No okay. Maybe if you just push this gate in,” she gestured to the gate that Gary was leaning on, “and I’ll push this one forward, I might be able to squeeze through.” She looked up at Gary to make sure he understood. 

“Yeah okay, worth a shot.” He grabbed the gate and pushed it in, while Miranda pushed the other outwards. 

“Yep. Okay, I got it.” Miranda said as she squeezed through the gap, making sure to grab her coat and shirt before they shut the gates behind her.

“Well, that was interesting,” Gary said with a soft laugh, shaking out of his brown leather jacket. “Here, put this on.” 

“Whatever for?” Miranda asked, lifting her own coat to show Gary, “I’ve got my own.” 

“It’s dirty,” Gary replied, taking her shirt and coat and slinging them over his shoulder. “And I’m trying to be a gentleman.”   
Miranda cocked her eyebrow at that, and then giggled. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing,” Gary said, opening his jacket and waiting for Miranda to slip into it, “Need I remind you that I found you half naked and locked in the park?” He smirked. 

“Okay, you win.” Miranda said with a shake of her head as she put on Gary’s jacket and zipped it up. “Well?” she asked, spreading out her arms so Gary could see.

“It fits you perfectly.” Gary said with a smile, Miranda’s eyes darted to the ground, blushing. “Let’s get you home.” 

“Right, yes, home. Excellent.” 

They spent the next twenty minutes chatting and giggling away as they walked back to Miranda’s flat. By the time they had reached their destination (the front door of the shop), Gary had his arm around Miranda’s waist; (he had said something about not wanting her to get cold, and Miranda hadn’t objected to it. Both wanting the comfort but not wanting to admit it).

“Right well, thanks Gary.” Miranda said after a moment, “Do you want to come inside for some tea? I can get changed and give you your jacket back.”

“Oh no it’s alright. I’ve got to go home and finish packing and stuff anyway.” Gary said with a sad smile, “Actually, you can look after my jacket for me while I’m gone.” He leant forward and kissed Miranda on the cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, before hugging her and walking away. 

‘I should’ve said something,’ Miranda scolded herself as she walked through the shop and up the stairs to her flat. The minute she saw Stevie however, her thoughts had changed subject. 

“Oh well thanks for the help.” She said in an annoyed tone. 

“I only just got here! I had to take Robert home.” Stevie said defensively. 

Fortunately the argument stopped at that and Stevie was on her way home soon after, leaving Miranda on the couch to contemplate the night’s proceedings. After a while, she decided that she was going to brave it and say something to Gary to stop him from leaving. She was going to pen the perfect romantic speech. She was going to tell Gary exactly how she felt and hopefully he would decide to stay with her in Surrey. Satisfied with her plan, she found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. 

It was around one in the morning when she finished writing her speech. She felt quite surprised yet proud at how easily it had been to create. Folding the piece of paper, she placed it on the kitchen bench and made her way to her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes, she changed into her pyjamas before snuggling up in bed. With Gary on her mind and the surge of confidence she was feeling, it didn’t take long before she fell asleep and began to dream. 

And the brown leather jacket hugged her throughout the night, giving her some of the comfort she so desperately wanted.


End file.
